Three Times Too Many!
by ZussellShipper
Summary: A new pet arrived at LPS called Bow and she realises that she might have something special with Russell, but while spending time with him Penny and Zoe realise this and decide to try and stop each other from getting to Russell! This will end in a triangle of hate! Includes Pennussell and Zussell Cover image is Bow and was made by me
1. Chapter 1- The New Pet

**This is my new story and it will include a new OC called Bow and I just really hope you enjoy!**

Silence filled the pet shop, all that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves outside and the sound of a pen touching paper. Russell was double checking his check list like usual but was disturbed with the sound of a door opening, It was Mrs. Twombly.

"Hey pets we have a new pet with us today! well actually for a while because her owners just moved to town so they are going to be bringing her here for a while!" Mrs T cheered "So I want you to make her feel welcome!" Mrs T danced out the door leaving no sound behind her.

"Hey I'm Bow!" Bow shyly introduced herself. Bow was a small light yellow cat with white stripes going down her back, she had gorgeous lilac hair that drooped over her sparkling blue eyes, on her hair she had a small thread of hair that was blue and was shaped like a bow so that's obviously where she got her name.

Just before the pets could introduce themselves Russell swooped in like a vulture eyeing up its prey "Hello I'm Russell, Russell Ferguson, I will be your guide her at littlest pet shop" Russell said.

You could see on Zoe's face that she was jealous, actually it was the same with Penny. "Russell darling, maybe you could let the pet explore on their own for once" Zoe huffed "Yeah I agree with Zoe" Penny stomped.

"OK ok I wont give them a tour! geez" Russell moaned making Zoe and Penny smile.

"Soo Bow what do you like doing?" Sunil asked "Well, I like singing! blue dude" Bow laughed "Oh well sorry to burst your bubble Bow but there is only room for one singer here and that singer is me!" Zoe snapped while giving Bow a dirty look.

"Zoe don't be so rude!" Pepper screeched

Russell reached over to Zoe's pile of things to get a microphone and got lost "Uhh guys a little help!" Russell shouted while Sunil and Vinnie got ropes, tied the to his ankles and pulled him out.

When he came out he had a purple dress on with a small tiara "Not again!" Russell moaned as he pulled the dress off.

"Well here you go Bow! sing us a song!" Pepper cheered as she handed Bow the microphone.

"Well I haven't really performed to pets before" Bow blushed "But I'll give it a try!" Bow set up her song choice and got ready to sing.

 ** _Bow_**

 _I live my day as if it was the last_  
 _Live my day as if there was no past_  
 _Doin' it all night, all summer_  
 _Doin' it the way I wanna_

 _Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn_  
 _But I won't be done when morning comes_  
 _Doin' it all night, all summer_  
 _Gonna spend it like no other_

 _It was a crush_  
 _But I couldn't, couldn't get enough_  
 _It was a rush_  
 _But I gave it up_

 _It was a crush_  
 _Now I might have went and said too much_  
 _But that's all it was_  
 _So I gave it up_

"OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Russell cheered as he got up with Bow

 **Russell and Bow**

 _I live my day as if it was the last_  
 _Live my day as if there was no past_  
 _Doin' it all night, all summer_  
 _Doin' it the way I wanna_

 _Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn_  
 _But I won't be done when morning comes_  
 _Doin' it all night, all summer_  
 _Gonna spend it like no other_

 ** _Russell_**

 _It was a crush_  
 _I kept saying I'mma stay in touch_  
 _But that thing went bust_  
 _So I gave it up_

 _No tricks, no bluff_  
 _I'm just better off without them cuffs_  
 _Yeah, the sun won't set on us_

 ** _Russell and Bow_**

 _Went low, went high_  
 _Still waters run dry_  
 _Gotta get back in the groove_  
 _I ain't ever worry_

 _Went low, went high_  
 _What matters is now_  
 _Getting right back in the mood_

 _I live my day as if it was the last_  
 _Live my day as if there was no past_  
 _Doin' it all night, all summer_  
 _Doin' it the way I wanna_

 _Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn_  
 _But I won't be done when morning comes_  
 _Doin' it all night, all summer_  
 _Gonna spend it like no other_

 _Now I've found another crush_  
 _The lush life's given me a rush_  
 _Had one chance to make me blush_  
 _Second time is one too late_

 _Now I've found another crush_  
 _The lush life's given me a rush_  
 _Had one chance to make me blush_  
 _Second time is one too late_

 _I live my day as if it was the last_  
 _Live my day as if there was no past_  
 _Doin' it all night, all summer_  
 _Doin' it the way I wanna_

 _Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn_  
 _But I won't be done when morning comes_  
 _Doin' it all night, all summer_  
 _Gonna spend it like no other_

 _Now I've found another crush_  
 _The lush life's given me a rush_  
 _Had one chance to make me blush_  
 _Second time is one too late_

 _Now I've found another crush_  
 _The lush life's given me a rush_  
 _Had one chance to make me blush_  
 _Second time is one too late_

The song finished and everyone cheered for the pair "You two would make great duet partners!" Pepper cheered "Thank you everyone thank you so much!" Bow took a bow (lol!)

Russell didn't feel anything but Bow did, she felt like there was a connection with them.

Zoe and Penny were well jealous and knew that they had to stop her from getting Russell, because Russell belonged to them.

 **What do you think of my first chapter? I think its good but the better bits are still coming!**

 **Bye peeps :3**


	2. Chapter 2- That Snob

Later Blythe walked into the room "Ok Bow its time to go home!" Blythe said as she scooped up Bow and took her away. Russell sighed a sigh of relief "What a delightful pet! she isn't like the others" Russell smiled "Yes, delightful" Zoe mimicked sarcastically "The other pets are loud, obnoxious and hyper! we should be lucky today" Russell cheered as he walked off into the distance.

"Ugh what a snob" Penny said as she covered her mouth "Huh I don't normally speak like that" Penny made herself wonder.

"I hate her" Zoe whispered

"She was a really nice pet" Sunil sighed "Yeah" Pepper and Minka agreed "But no nicer than Delilah! she is my favourite cat" Sunil giggled, just thinking about Delilah made him happy.

The next day Bow returned "Hiya pets!" Bow cheered. "Hi Bow" Russell laughed excitedly making Zoe and Penny roll their eyes.

"I missed you all so much! well, I missed some of you" Bow said as she looked at Zoe "Was that aimed at me?" Zoe growled

"Ladies please!" Sunil said as he jumped in the middle of them "Just because you got of to a bad start doesn't mean you have to growl at each other like animals! oh wait, we are animals!" Vinnie laughed

All the pets separated and all went to a different part of the pet shop. Bow went to one of the pet beds beside Russell.

"Hey Russell" Bow said as she sat down and got her journal and a pen "Oh hey Bow! whatcha doing?" Russell said as he leaned over to try and look in her journal.

Bow slammed it shut giving Russell a fright "Just personal thoughts, I don't really like people seeing it" Bow laughed sarcastically "Ok I guess" Russell said as he started reading a book.

Bow decided to look through some pages and realised what it said Russell, Russell, RUSSELL? Is this all I write about?" Bow said to herself

"Are you feeling ok Bow?" Russell questioned "You seem confused" "Yeah I'm fine!" Bow laughed making Zoe notice her.

"Hey Bow what have you got there?" Zoe said as she tried to snatch the journal out of Bow's paws.

Bow held it as tight as she could "Its something that you cant read" Bow replied "Is that so?" Zoe said as she raised one eyebrow and walked away, laughing.

"Don't mind her Bow she can be like that sometimes" Russell said "You don't have to tell me twice!" Bow laughed and continued writing in her journal.


	3. Chapter 3- You Snooze, You Lose!

**Hey guys! This is my first upload for this fanfic in a while so I hope you all enjoy!**

Zoe ran across the pet shop and made her way to Penny "Hey Penny! I know how we can put Bow in her place once and for all..." Zoe grinned

Bow was over beside Russell, napping on her journal so nobody could get their paws on it. She liked to write a lot and even sometimes draw a few doodles in her book. Bow had no idea what was going to happen next...

"... so penny, what do you think?" Zoe smiled evilly.

"I'm not so sure Zoe, I mean she is trying to take Russell from us but isn't that going a little too far?" Penny curiously said "Well I'm doing it so if you don't do it with me then you can't have Russell" Zoe stormed off in a hurry

A few moments later she found that Penny was chasing after her "Ok Zoe! I'm in" Penny grinned.

They slowly made their way over to Bow and her journal. They realised that Bow was fast asleep so their plan would be easier. Just as they made it over Bow twitched and turned revealing her hidden journal. So at the right moment the two troublemakers swiped it from her paws and into their own.

They both ran away.

"Okay! So what juicy gossip will be in here?" Penny laughed as she opened her journal and read a few pages "OMG OMG! My first day at the pet shop went so well! I made lots of new friends and their is this hot dude named Russell! He is soooo cuteee! One day we will be together forever!!!" Penny read out.

"Ugh do you see everything wrong with this??" Zoe shouted

"Well yeah, she made a few grammatical errors" Penny said as Zoey face palmed.

"No don't you see! She is in love with Russell!" Zoe screamed in rage

"Ohhhhh I get it now" Penny said.

"We have to put a stop to this right away..." Zoey grinned...


End file.
